Los Genes Kirkland
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Por que algo tenía que haber heredado de Inglaterra // Canadá Centric! Serie de viñetas :3
1. Jean D'Arc

Hola!

Me apetecía hacer algo de Canadá, así que he decidido hacer estas pequeñas viñetas :3!

Inspiración made in: http :// mikanzo . deviantart . com / art / APH-Kirkland-genes-119583944

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece~

Ah! Será todo en Canadá POV :3

_Rusia es sexy_ – Pensamientos y diálogos de Kumajiro-San :3

_**Rusia es sexy**_ – Diálogos fantasmales

-Rusia es sexy- Diálogos normales.

* * *

_**Jean D'Arc.**_

A veces...

Puedo ver cosas que nadie más puede…

Como ahora mismo, puedo ver claramente a Jean D'Arc junto a _papa_ Francia…aun que dudo mucho que el se dé cuenta.

Ella lo regaña por las ojeras que tiene, le dice algo como _"__**¡¿Acaso dormiste la noche anterior?! ¡Te dije que debías cuidarte!**_". Debe ser difícil para ella saber que no puede ser vista, o peor aún, que no puede ser vista por la persona a la que ama.

No puedo evitar pensar, ¿Cómo me sentiría yo? Bueno, frecuentemente soy ignorado, al menos por el continente europeo y…y por Alfred también, pero ese no es el punto…

Ambos dirigen su mirada hacia mi, no puedo evitar sujetar a Kumayoshi-San con un poco más de fuerza, aún no me acostumbro a que me vean fijamente…

-¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así, Canadá? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí?-Me pregunta con su típico tono seductor.

-N…Non…

-Muy mal si lo hiciste, por que mi corazón ya ha sido capturado por una diosa, ¡Una diosa!

Jean me pide que no le diga nada a Francia, a decir verdad, creo que en verdad me está pidiendo que cuide de él…hay cosas que sé por simple intuición ¿Los genes Kirkland quizás?

Suspiro, me pregunto si en verdad…

-¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Yo me ocuparé de esto.

-¿Encerio? Merci~

…ocultarle esto a Francia esta bien…

* * *

Siento que haya salido tan cortito D:, pero dije que serían viñetas, así que por ende no serán precisamente largas…

Habrá de todo un poco, espero abarcar a todos los países europeos, latinos y asiáticos.

Nos leemos!


	2. Anastasia Rómanov

Uno de mis personajes favoritos de la historia universal, Anastasia!!!

Disclaimer, advertencias y aclaraciones, todo lo mismo que en el primer capítulo :3

* * *

_**Anastasia Nikoláyevna Románova**_

He visto muchas cosas.

Los demás países no lo creen así, pero es verdad, he visto muchas cosas…y las cosas que no he visto, me las cuentan los fantasmas. Se muchas cosas de muchos países gracias a ellos, pero eso no viene al caso…La verdad es que, aún a pesar de haber visto muchas cosas, hay algunas que me cuesta asimilar o simplemente no quiero aceptar. Como el hecho de que la persona que más acompaña a Rusia es una niña. Bueno, no exactamente una niña, aparenta unos diecisiete años, pero aún así, para mi es una niña.

No puedo evitar mirarlos fijamente, Rusia se mantiene impasible (Inclusive me atrevería a afirmar que esta durmiendo con la cara apoyada en sus manos), mientras que la niña (adolescente, en realidad) ríe divertida por las situaciones de la conferencia mundial.

-¡Y así finaliza la reunión! El héroe les permite retirarse.

Todos se ponen de pie rápidamente para irse, estas reuniones suelen ser infernales y molestas, la mayoría de las veces por culpa de Estados Unidos…aun que también de Argentina y Chile…

Solo quedamos yo, Rusia y la niña. Ella lo sacude para que se despierte, obviamente es inútil, Rusia no se percata de ella.

-Si quieres…yo lo despierto.

-_**¿Lo harías? ¡Gracias!**_-Su voz es muy bonita.

-Rusia, Rusia despierte-Le digo, moviendo ligeramente su hombro.

-Mhm…Anastasia…

-Rusia, la conferencia terminó, hay que irnos.

-Ah… ¿América? ¿Que demonios crees que haces?-Se ve que tiene muy mal despertar.

-Soy Canadá, y la conferencia ya acabó, es hora de irnos…

-Oh…Canadá…-Me mira fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, quizá aún no haya despertado del todo-¿…Sabes…? Te pareces a alguien que conozco…no se por que, pero te pareces…

-_**¡Iván es tan divertido al despertar! Siempre dice cosas como esa, la última vez se cayó de la cama ¿Sabías?**_-Ella tiene una sonrisa amarga… ¿Por qué será?

-Rusia, debe ir a casa, sus hermanas deben estar esperándole.

-No…a ellas no les importo…-Me agarra fuertemente del brazo, no puedo evitar el ligero temblor que me recorre-Solo…le importaba a Anastasia… ¿Sabías?...ella era…mi todo…

-R-Rusia…la verdad es que no se de que estás hablando…-Miento, y me odio por ello, ¡Claro que se de lo que me habla! ¡Es del espíritu que está detrás de él!

-No sabes mentir, ¿Sabes?…la hecho de menos…-Oh no, oh no, ¿Está llorando? ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?!-Los mataron a todos…Alexei, Alejandra, María…pero Anastasia era mi favorita…la extraño…

La lástima me embarga, no puedo evitarlo…siempre sucede, odio ver a la gente llorar, quizá es por eso que la mayoría de los países me considera su pañuelo de lágrimas y siempre vienen a contarme sus penas o problemas.

-_**Iván, no me gusta que llores… ¡No seas imbécil, deja de llorar! ¡Si tú lloras yo también lloraré y tú no quieres eso! Se que no quieres eso…deja de llorar, por favor…**_-Anastasia también llora, el ceño fruncido y la mueca de rabia mezclada con tristeza hacen que sus rasgos de niña pequeña se acentúen-_**¡¿Qué haces ahí parado sin hacer nada?! ¡¡Haz que deje de llorar!!**_

-Rusia…-Dejo a Kumakishi-San sobre la mesa y abrazo a Rusia, se aferra a mi casi con desesperación y nuevamente la lástima me embarga-No llores…ella estaría triste si lloras, ¿No crees?

-Ella…Yo la maté…la maté y no va a perdonarme…me odia…-Su llanto se hace más fuerte, no puedo hacer más que acariciarle la cabeza, es imposible imaginarme la culpa que carga sobre sus hombros.

-_**Sabes que es mentira…fue culpa de Rasputín, deja de llorar, nunca te guardé rencor por eso…**_

-Rusia…no creo que ella te odie…probablemente te odie si sigues mostrando esta apariencia tan patética.

A pesar de que su llanto no disminuye y de que Anastasia también lo abraza, no puedo evitar pensar que a pesar de haber visto muchas cosas, como dije antes…

-¡La extraño Canadá! ¡¡Lo siento, Anastasia, lo siento!!

…aun hay muchas a las que no me puedo acostumbrar…

* * *

FINALMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero no me venía la inspiración D:

Esto…respecto al capítulo, siento si me han quedado muy OC, pero me imagino que así se siente Rusia con respecto a la muerte de esta chica.

Todo lo he sacado de Wikipedia, excepto lo de que se parece a Canadá. Rusia a lo que se refiere es que Anastasia y Matthew se parecen en el rostro inocente, pues Anastasia era traviesa e hiperactiva y Canadá es tranquilo.

Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos! Trataré de que el próximo capítulo salga lo más pronto posible!


End file.
